


Notes des visiteurs

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: A. Z. Fell Bookshop a une réputation.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisdéfi #6: Rumeur]
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Notes des visiteurs

\- Librairie A. Z. Fell Books

★☆☆☆☆

\- €€€€€ - Librairie, librairie d'occasion

\- Horaire:  
Honnêtement, cet horaire n'a aucun sens. N'essayez même pas de comprendre.

-Caractéristiques:  
Pas de réservation possible  
Numéro de téléphone inexistant  
Carte bancaire: Vous rigolez?

-Avis recommandés:

Avis de Caly B.  
★☆☆☆☆  
"Ne vous fiez pas aux rumeurs... C'est pire que les rumeurs. Le serpent planqué dans les rayonnages? vrai, et il est agressif si on s'approche trop du propriétaire. Le propriétaire! Parlons-en. Absolument adorable jusqu'au moment ou vous montrez votre intérêt pour l'un de ses précieux livre. Après, vous subissez sa colère biblique et il vaut mieux éviter trainer plus longtemps dans le coin."

Avis de Florys W.  
★★★☆☆  
"Je trouve les critiques et rumeurs injustes. Je n'ai jamais essayé d'acheter un livre ici, mais c'est franchement pas le but... puisque le propriétaire vous laisse consulter ses précieux codex lorsqu'il vous a à la bonne."

Avis de Imane A.  
★★☆☆☆  
"On en parle, du mari du propriétaire? Jamais vu un mec aussi flippant. A se demander pourquoi le proprio, charmant (si on ne lui achète rien), a décidé de s'enticher de... ça. Vu son compte en banque il aurait pu se faire le sugar daddy d'un jeune garçon mignon, mais non! Quel dommage."

Réponse de Youness A.  
"Peut-être qu'il aime ça!!!"

Réponse de Imane A.  
"LOL probablement"

Réponse de Anthony J. C.  
"Si tu oses remettre les pieds dans la librairie, l'enfer semblera doux en comparaison..."

Avis de Anthony J. C.  
★★★★★  
"Le meilleur endroit au monde."


End file.
